


"Talk Dirty to Me"

by ColtsAndQuills



Series: TFW Bingo 2014 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtsAndQuills/pseuds/ColtsAndQuills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when deep down he knows it's wrong, it's hard to tell Dean Winchester "no."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Talk Dirty to Me"

“Dean, we shouldn’t. If Sam were to find out…”

“Don’t you worry about Sammy. He’ll get his turn at this later.”

“I’m not sure…”

“C’mon, Cas. You’re not fooling anyone. Look me in the eye and tell me your mouth ain’t watering.”

“Well... you do make it hard to resist.”

“You bet your ass I do. How could anyone turn down a piece of this? Ain’t gonna find sweeter in all of Kansas.”

Cas' eyes moved to the can of whip cream nearby, sparking an indecent smile from Dean.

“Hah, I see how it is. Little guilty pleasure never hurt no one. Maybe we both should lay it on, what do ya say?”

“I don’t know… this is already a bit much.”

“I know, it’s a big one. But trust me on this. Once you start you’re not gonna want to stop.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“You’re human, Cas. Indulge for once. Enjoy the simple pleasures in life. Go on, try it.”

Dean observed with open amusement as the angel lowered his eyes, self-conscious under the hunter’s unabashed attention. There was a moment of pause, guilt at war with the promise of something pleasurable, as Cas stared at what was before him. When he finally gave in, opening wide for that first taste, Dean couldn’t hold back a quirk of his lips, satisfied with the look of bliss spreading over Cas’ face.  

"So?" Dean drawled.

“Tastes better than I expected,” Cas admitted, his prior reluctance melting under the new flavor which teased his tastebuds.

“What’d I tell ya? Hey, easy! Slow down, you wanna choke?”

Cas looked up indignantly.

"I can handle myself, thank you."

But the greedy look lighting the angel's eyes didn't match his patient words. Not that Dean could blame him. He knew how good those first few swallows could be going down.

"Don't be shy. Take all you want. But you're gonna be hurting later if you fill up too fast," Dean warned with a smile that spoke of years of experience.

But for all his talk, Dean didn’t last very long before diving in to help himself. When all was said and done, he leaned back in his chair, his fingers contently stroking the sliver of belly peeking out from the corner of his shirt.

“Mmn, I cannot tell you how bad I needed this.”

"You say it like you didn't already have some this morning,” Cas admonished. Now that it was over, as pleasing as the experience had been, his thoughts were returning to what the younger Winchester would think when he got home. Which made Dean’s next declaration all the more appalling.

“I dont know about you, but I’m ready for seconds.”

“Dean, no. We’ve already gone too far.”

“No way am I done yet! I barely started! You can’t cut off a guy like that.”

“Think of your brother.”

“Bah. Sam got stuffed plenty last night! Gonna be at least a few days before he even thinks of wanting any more.”

In the past, Cas had put everything he stood for on the line to defend Dean Winchester’s virtue, and doubtless he wouldn’t hesitate to do so again, but he’d be damned if the man wasn’t a temptatious asshole when he put his mind to it.

“You’re seriously gonna let all of this go to waste?” Dean popped a sticky finger into his mouth, cleaning the digit with a loud smack. “Mn, the filling is the best part, don’t you think?”

“We can always have more later,” Cas tried.

"What if I'm not in the mood for it later?"

"You're always in the mood for it."

"Well, can you blame me?"

“Yes!” Castiel snarled.

His objections drew a low snicker from Dean, but the good humor died as they both heard a door slam from the other room.

“Shit! Quick, clean this up!” Dean hissed.

“How exactly do you propose I do that? We made a mess.”

Cas was already resigned to whatever penance he’d have to serve. Dean, however, was not so quick to give up. When Sam walked into the room, he had his hands fisted in Castiel’s coat, forcing it closed against the angel’s heated protests.

“Hey, Sammy! You’re back early. How’d that research go?” Dean’s grin was bright and cheerful. That kind of smile always flashed like a warning sign in Sam’s head.

“Great, if you consider research on your birthday any fun…” Sam replied. He glanced suspiciously at Castiel, who was now standing rigid behind Dean and looking anywhere but at the younger Winchester. “What are you two up to?”

“Just about ready to turn this crap motel room into something special for your party tonight. Little home cooking, lot of beer, good company…” Dean planted his elbow in Cas’ side.

“And cake,” the angel forced out. “Cake is appropriate for birthdays.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t you mean  _pie_? Since, somehow, Jody got the notion that I wanted a homemade ‘birthday pie.’” His gaze leveled at Dean, who could only shrug at the great mystery.

Sam sighed, but didn’t push it. Truth was, pie or cake, it would be something special to have a birthday dessert that didn’t come out of a plastic wrapper from a truck stop.

“Right. Well, I’m gonna catch a quick shower while you two—” Sam froze. “Cas, what is that on your mouth?”

Dean inwardly prayed Cas would play it cool.

So, of course, Cas turned a damning shade of red and broke out into a sweat. “What?”

“On your mouth. You’ve got something all over the corner of your lips.”

“No I don’t,” Cas blurted, and Dean swore in all his life he had never known someone so naturally clueless who could suck so badly at playing dumb.

“Go on and get your shower so we can get this party going." Dean's attempt at diverting the questioning was a complete bust. Sam looked like a bloodhound who had caught a scent.

He advanced a step toward them, at which Cas licked his lips and took a hasty step back. With the movement came a loud clatter as a setting’s worth of cheap, plastic plates fell out of the angel’s coat.

Figuring even Dean couldn’t lie their way out of this one, Castiel didn’t bother stopping the pie tin from falling free to join the rest of the mess. It struck the linoleum floor with a clang, spinning for what felt like an eternity, advertising its emptiness for all to see.

“Are you kidding me?! You ate my pie?! ALL of it?!” Sam shouted.

“Well, you had a few nachos last night, so we figured you wouldn’t want any more junk food for a while…”

Castiel glared at the “we” part, and Sam didn’t look so pleased, either.

“Come on, hey! Don’t be like that.” Dean’s grin returned, though it wasn’t quite as bold this time around. “You’re more of a  _tossed salad_  kind of guy anyway, right?”

After what happened next, Dean wasn’t in the mood for pie for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [TeamFreeWillImagine's Bingo Challenge](http://coltsandquills.tumblr.com/post/105295926466/heads-up-for-adult-ish-sorta-but-not-really) over on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Kink, Dirty Talk


End file.
